<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just not Kosher by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428498">Just not Kosher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David helps Quinn out when someone decides to be a jackass</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just not Kosher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dave and Quinn</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dave saw it coming before she did. Normally he wouldn’t care if another Glee kid got a slushy facial – he was normally the person to throw the slushy. But he did draw the line at throwing one at the heavily pregnant Quinn Fabray. He dropped his bag and ran over, pulled her into his chest, back to the slushy. She was small enough to avoid all the pray as the cold slushy hit his back.</p><p>Quinn was shocked to say the least – never in a million years would she have pegged Dave at defending her. “You okay?” he asked quietly, a protective hand on the side of her belly.</p><p>“Um, yeah,” she said, shaken. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Where’s Puckerman this period?”</p><p>“Glee. I was just putting my books away to go there.”</p><p>“Come on,” he said, guiding her down to the Glee classroom. “Puckerman!?”</p><p>“What the hell dude?” Puck cried out when he saw Quinn in Dave’s arms.</p><p>“Az tried to throw a slushy at your girl,” he said.</p><p>“David stepped in front of me,” Quinn said.</p><p>“Ain’t no way that’s kosher,” Dave said quietly angry.</p><p>“Thank you,” Puck said gruffly, coming forward to check on Quinn.</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Dave said.</p><p>“Kurt, you have that special soap that helps with this?” Puck asked.</p><p>“In my locker,” Kurt said. “Come on Karofsky. I’ll help you out this time. I’m surprised at you.”</p><p>“You don’t do that to pregnant chicks,” Dave said roughly. Kurt nodded, impressed.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get the soap and my other supplies,” Kurt said. “I’ve gotten good at cleaning slushie out of a letterman jacket.”</p><p>“Why are you helping me?” Dave asked Kurt as he stopped at his locker.</p><p>“Because this means, deep down, that you are a decent person,” Kurt said simply. “And I was kinda hoping that you weren’t a complete Neanderthal.”</p><p>“It’s kinda hard work, being an ass all the time,” Dave admitted with a sigh. “They all expect me to be this big dumb mean jock.”</p><p>“And you don’t want to be?”</p><p>“Not really, but I guess they’re my friends,” Save shrugged. “Not like I fit in anywhere else.”</p><p>“Can you sing?” Kurt asked.</p><p>“Not really sure,” Dave admitted.</p><p>“Well, while I’m cleaning your coat, you shower and sing,” Kurt suggested. “Cause if you can, you could join glee.”</p><p>“Join glee?”</p><p>“You already know the jocks and cheerios,” Kurt pointed out. “And as long as you mostly ignore Rachel, it’s not so bad.” Dave nodded but didn’t say too much as he handed his coat to Kurt and went to grab new clothes and shower supplies out of his football locker. He began humming one of his Dad’s favorite songs and began to sing softly in the showers. ‘Against the wind’ by Bob Segar. Once he felt a bit more comfortable, he began to sing louder and more confidently. After he cleaned himself off with Kurt’s special soap, he got out and redressed in his alternate outfit: a pair of just too tight jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt.</p><p>“You’re a good singer,” Kurt commented as Dave joined him by the sink. “You should come try out.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Dave asked.</p><p>“Yeah, aren’t you tired of being the mean dumb jock?”</p><p>“Among other things,” Dave murmured.</p><p>“Hmm?” Kurt asked.</p><p>“Would they be okay with me?”</p><p>“Big points in your favor: you protected Quinn, and when we get back, they’ll see you didn’t beat me up,” Kurt said. “I’m sure Schue will let you in as soon as he hears you crooning voice.”</p><p>“Let’s go then Fancy,” Save said.</p><p>“Come on Hamhock,” Kurt teased. They walked back to the glee room and there were actually smiling faces greeting him. “Mr. Schue, Dave’s going to audition.”</p><p>“What, really?”</p><p>“I’m tired of being a terrible person,” Dave sighed. “And Kurt thinks I sound okay. So can I?”</p><p>“Uh, sure, just tell Brad what you want to sing, and he can get the band ready for your song.” Dave nodded. He got Brad to work on Night Moves. Dave sang and, as he saw more astonished faces, his confidence grew. “Wow. I agree with Kurt. We’d love to have you in Glee.”</p><p>“Thank,” Dave murmured shyly. He went to grab the empty seat next to Kurt and see what this whole glee thing was all about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>